


Wild Wild West

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Louis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Companion Harry, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Louis isn't really a fan of Western movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Louis is the Doctor and Harry is the companion and this is just a really short piece because I doubt I could world build good enough for a bigger piece.
> 
> Prompt written for this comment on comment_fic: author's choice, author's choice, [person] doesn't like westerns because of all the inaccuracies

Louis is standing in the middle of his Tardis as he looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow or maybe it's more like a look of disgust.

Harry has been watching stupid old Western movies for most of the day and it takes all the effort Louis has not to go off on some rage, but Harry would probably get upset and the last thing he wants is to upset Harry any. He'd be beside himself if he upset the boy.

"You know," Louis spoke as he sat down beside Harry. "I never was much a fan of westerns," he shrugged deciding to take the easy way about broaching his dislike of them. "Mainly because all of the inaccuracies."

His words made Harry turn to face him with a confused look, "What would you know about the time during which westerns are set?"

Laughing at that, Louis only shook his head, "You think I've just been visiting various places in London during all my travels through time?" he asked sounding almost amused.

"Well I mean I guess yeah," Harry admitted as a blush coated his cheeks, a blush that Louis found adorable.

Louis only shook his head before standing up and going to the controls on his Tardis, "Well then Harry Styles, I think it's time you really see what it was like during the Wild Wild West days. Maybe then you'll see why I hate Westerns so much."


End file.
